Not Flawless, But Perfect
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Brittany's idiot of a boyfriend insults her as she's about to head out to meet her friends. It makes her start to wonder if being with him is worth it all. A gorgeous brunette is about to help her figure it out.


**A/N: Right, this is another one shot inspired by the amazing song; _Begin Again, by Taylor Swift._ It doesn't really have anything to do with it, but I got the idea listening to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did though; it would be all about Faberrittana. Actually, it would be all about every good couple, except (obviously) Finchel. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's none of your business!" Brittany screamed, "God!"

"None of my business?" A dark haired guy retorted angrily, "I'm your boyfriend, so yes, it is my business!"

Brittany scoffed, "Please, you only act like a boyfriend when you feel like it," she grabbed her coat, "I'm_ not_ changing, Ryan,"

Ryan grabbed her arm, and spun her around, "Like hell you aren't. Brittany, go change. Now."

Brittany swallowed back her fear, "Ryan, let go of me," she slapped his hand away and slammed the door shut as she left.

* * *

Walking to the club to meet her friends, Brittany took deep, calming breaths, trying to steady her heartbeat. Ryan was her boyfriend and he was, simply put, an asshole.

He barely looked at Brittany unless she did something he deemed "wrong". Like now, she was wearing a short, strapless, blue dress and black high heels, and Ryan had screamed that she looked like a "slut".

So, Brittany couldn't be blamed for the tears she was trying to hold back.

She couldn't break up with him. She just couldn't. They've been dating for_ two years!_ She didn't know if it was worth it to break it off. And if she were to be honest, she'd admit that she was scared; Ryan was her only real boyfriend, what if Brittany ended the relationship and never found anyone else? What if no one wanted her? What if she remained alone?

Brittany knew she wasn't the easiest person around, she knew she was a little eccentric, not everyone could take that.

She was just scared…

She took a deep breath, and took out her compact mirror, wiping the few tears that managed to escape and made sure she didn't look like she'd been crying, and plastered the biggest smile before entering the club;_ Songbird._

Brittany was immediately overwhelmed with the loud music, that contradicted the quietness of the street outside, upon entering.

She saw her friends sitting at their usual table, and waved to let them know she saw them, then made a beeline for the bar; she really needed a drink.

_A slut? Her own damn boyfriend had called her a slut?_

"Beer, please," Brittany yelled to the bartender over the music, to which she was answered with a nod.

She slumped down in a seat and looked around. Her friends have already been there for an hour, and were wasted out of their minds, which was a good thing, Brittany noted, because she seriously did not feel like pretending everything was okay.

"Here you go!" the handsome bartender placed her drink in front of her, winked then went back to fixing everyone else's.

Sighing, Brittany contemplated just drinking the whole thing in one gulp, but she didn't think it was a smart idea, so she began sipping slowly, thinking.

Was breaking up with her boyfriend really such a bad idea?

Sighing again, Brittany nodded to herself; it was a bad idea. Sure, a lot of people thought she was cute, and saw her unique way of seeing the world adorable, but none of them would put up with that in the long run. None but Ryan. So, yes, he was a jerk 24/7, but was breaking it off worth being alone?

Why was the world so unfair; just because Brittany was optimistic and viewed life as an opportunity didn't mean she was stupid.

That was another thing; Brittany might've owned a successful dance studio, but that didn't stop anyone from calling her stupid, idiot or dumb. And no matter how much Brittany pretended she couldn't hear them or see the looks they gave her, didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Why the long face?" someone said, to her right.

She turned to look at the speaker and was rendered speechless.

Brittany knew, from a young age, that she liked both guys and girls, and never really thought much of it. She'd been with a few girls, nothing serious though. And, she wasn't going to act all coy and say she wasn't attractive, because she knew she was. It wasn't arrogance, she was just confident.

And, because of the fact that she was a bi-corn, she'd been with more than a few attractive, _hot_ people.

But none came close to the goddess seated next to her.

Flawless tanned skin, long brown flowing hair, full, really, really kissable lips, and the thing that made Brittany lose the ability to speak were her eyes; they were so expressive, so soulful, so beautiful.

Her kissable lips were smirking slightly, and Brittany would've tried to ignore the hurt that usually came with the smirks thrown her way by now, if not for the adoration that was evident in the brunette's eyes.

She swallowed, "Hi,"

The newcomer smiled, and Brittany thought she'd found the answer to world peace; the girl's smile was probably the most amazing thing she'd ever witnessed.

"Hi, I'm Santana," the girl said, smiling playfully as she extended her hand for the blonde to take.

Brittany shyly shook her hand, "I'm Brittany,"

"Why do you look so sad Brittany?" Santana asked with curious eyes.

Brittany shrugged, did she want to tell this stranger what was bothering her? "I don't really feel like talking about it…"

Santana nodded, still smiling, "It's okay, you don't have to," she signaled to the bartender to get her another drink, "Well, what do you do Brittany?"

Brittany smiled her first real smile of the night, "I teach dance," she said in an excited voice.

If there was one thing Brittany was good at, one thing that she just couldn't live without, it was dancing. She loved it, lived for it, and breathed it. It was air to her. She couldn't imagine her life without dance. It was the one thing that no one could make fun of her for; Brittany was always superior in that area of her life. When she danced, Brittany felt so happy, so free, so out of this world that she never wanted to stop.

The first time someone called her stupid was in elementary school, their teacher had told them to write about their favorite things then present them to the class, and Brittany had written about unicorns (_what's not to love?_), but the kids at school just laughed and then Lee Kris shouted from the back of the class, "God, you're so stupid!" Brittany held her tears in until the bell rang, signaling recess, but instead of going outside to play, she went to the bathroom, and cried. She cried until she felt like there were no more tears in her, until her eyes scratched from how dry they were. Then she washed her face and walked out. She heard music, and when she followed the sound, she found herself in the music room, and it was empty. Something inside her snapped, she already loved dancing at that point, but that was the first time that Brittany discovered just how big a part of her life dance was. And that was the first of many times where Brittany used dancing as an outlet.

Santana's smile widened, "A dancer?"

Brittany nodded, forgetting all about Ryan and commitments and life, and started talking about the one thing that's always been there for her, "I own a dance studio, called _Landslide_, and…"

She didn't stop talking for exactly twelve minutes, without letting Santana say one word, before she realized what she was doing and froze. Her blush was so bright that everyone could see it, even in the dark of the club.

But when she met Santana's eyes, all she found was the adoration from before and this look of the utmost wonder, like the brunette had never seen anything as wonderful.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just really love dancing…"

Santana shook her head quickly, "No! No, it's okay! I like hearing you talk," she then blushed, "About dancing…"

Brittany still felt like the idiot she was so often called, and she felt like Santana was just saying that. So she slowly turned to face the bar once more, and fidgeted with the bracelet she was wearing.

Santana wouldn't have any of that; she placed her hand on the blondes' and tugged, "Hey," she whispered, but Brittany could still somehow hear her, "Hey," she didn't stop tugging until Brittany's eyes met hers, "I really, really like hearing about how much you love dancing," she smiled softly, "I've never met someone who loved something so much, who had so much passion for something…" she half shrugged, "It's cute,"

Brittany tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I just… I didn't mean to talk so much…"

"It was adorable!" Santana exclaimed, eyes widened in fake, playful astonishment, "I never want you to stop!" although it did scare Santana how much she actually meant that.

Brittany giggled, which made Santana keep talking in her overly excited tone, "Oh, my god! I don't think I've ever seen anything so cute! You didn't even breathe!"

Brittany bit her lip to try and control her giggling, making Santana chuckle.

They both picked up their drinks and began slowly sipping.

"My boyfriend said I looked like a slut," Brittany finally said, staring intently at her glass.

Santana's eyes widened, and then a scowl was plastered on her beautiful face, "He said _what_?"

Brittany shrugged, and repeated, "He said I looked like a slut..." all the while pulling at the hem of her dress, feeling a lump in her throat and tears well up in her eyes.

Santana jumped down from her seat, turned Brittany's whole body around facing her, then stood in between her legs. She spoke with the strongest voice Brittany's ever heard, "You are beautiful. You are funny. You are adorable. You are cute. You are sexy, attractive, hot, and every other compliment you can think of. You are _not_ a slut," she was breathing hard, "Anyone who's stupid enough not to see that can go _screw themselves._"

Brittany didn't say anything in response, only stared in wonder at the goddess standing between her legs.

"Brittany, there's no one like you," Santana shook her head, "You're everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world," she said all that in the softest, kindest, gentlest voice Brittany's ever heard.

Santana was unconsciously moving her hands up and down the blonde's thighs, in a reassuring motion.

Brittany had trouble breathing, she placed her shaking hand on the brunette's soft cheek and stroked it, slowly prompting her to meet her gaze. And when Santana finally met the beautiful blue eyes, everything around them disappeared.

Brittany licked her lips, then closed the few inches between hers and Santana's plump lips.

Neither girl had ever felt as light as they did the moment their lips touched. It was as if every little life problem just vanished, gone in the second it took for them to realize that nothing had ever felt as amazing.

Brittany threaded her fingers in the luscious hair she'd been longing to touch since meeting the brunette. And Santana wrapped her arms around the dancer's waist, marveling at how everything seemed so familiar, yet so new.

"Wanna get out of here?" Santana whispered against the gorgeous dancer's lips, smiling at the nod she got.

Brittany jumped down from her seat, waved goodbye to the handsome bartender and left with the single most amazing girl she'd ever met.

The next day, Brittany, with the help of her friends, kicked Ryan out of her apartment, changed the locks and finally started living her life.

* * *

Two days after that, her and Santana finally made their relationship official.

* * *

Two weeks after that, they bought a new, bigger apartment and moved in together; both had felt a need to let go of their pasts and find a new place for them.

* * *

It's been a month since the two moved in together, and they were currently enjoying a lazy Saturday.

Santana was sitting on the couch, reading a book, while Brittany was lying down with her head on her girlfriend's lap.

Brittany breathed a laugh at something that amused her on the TV.

Santana had actually abandoned the book she was reading in favor of watching the beautiful blonde. She couldn't believe how lucky she'd been.

"Hey, Britt?"

Brittany hummed, then met her girlfriend's gaze when she received no reply, "What?" she smiled at the love clearly evident in the eyes of the girl who'd saved her from living a miserable, lonely life.

Santana blinked, "I love you," she whispered.

Brittany smirked,_ I know_, she thought, then lifted her head and kissed her favorite lips in the whole world, "I love you too," after that, she turned back to the TV.

It didn't feel like such a big revelation; they'd fallen in love that very first meeting at the club that changed everything. It just took them a while to say aloud, but it was still always there.

* * *

Three months after, while in bed, Santana and Brittany were laying on their sides, looking into the other's eyes, when Santana mumbled, "Let's get married,"

Brittany responded but straddling her girlfriend, and kissing every inch of skin she could reach, whispering _"I love you's"_ and _"yes'"_ on the body of her favorite person in the whole wide world.

* * *

It always amazes Brittany that people think their soul mate is going to show up in their life at this predestined time and be this flawless person. A true soul mate is a mirror of yourself, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. Sure, they have a common upbringing, similar interests but they have the one thing you don't have which is the introspection to help you become great. What use is a soul mate if they can't help free you from yourself so you can live your life mission?

And Santana did that; she helped free Brittany from everything holding her back, and that is only a small part of why she loves her.

And sitting in a chair, watching Brittany sleep, Santana let her mind wander. _"There is no such thing as a soul mate…"_ She thought, _"and who would want there to be? I don't want half of a shared soul. I want my own damn soul."_

And Brittany was just that; way more than a soul mate_. _

* * *

_So...? What did you think?_

_It's raining here and I absolutely love it. God, the sound of thunder is incredible!_

_Also, the last part; the Brittany and Santana thoughts, are two quotes that I took from a website. So, not mine._

_All mistakes are mine._

_Tell me what you think :)_

_Cheers._


End file.
